At least in some contexts, acoustic data transmission may be used to communicate arbitrary information via sound from an output device, such as a loudspeaker system, to an input device, such as a device equipped with a microphone. Today, many locations are configured with loudspeaker systems, and furthermore, mobile devices equipped with microphones are prevalent. Some acoustic data transmission systems, such as those used for underwater communication, generate specific, audible sounds based on the message desired to be transmitted.